A Regret That I Made, It Changed My Life
by sharnathegleek
Summary: Rachel leaves NYADA and moves to England when she realizes she is pregnant. She never told Finn, is he still alive to hear the news or did he already know?
1. Chapter 1 - Coming back

**A Regret That I Made, It Changed My Life**

Chapter One

Rachel POV:

As I sit on the plane back to the United States, I think of my life so far. I went through hell and back in high school, got pregnant at 18 but I never stayed with my little girl's father, the love of my life.

I guess now I can safely say that Kendall is my life, well my dream was all I had thought about before that. An actress on Broadway was my dream, but never my reality.

I escaped NYADA because I was pregnant and they wouldn't have let me continue there anyway. So I left, I couldn't tell Finn because well, we had already broken up by then and I didn't want to burden him with anything else. I was still hurting.

I was a coward. I left my friends, family, everything I cared for. All because I was scared, scared of the life I was going to live. I could probably imagine what my life would have been like if I had told Finn. We would have been together again but for all the wrong reasons.

Now I think it's time to go back to the past but continue differently and face my fears. My daughter still doesn't understand but I'm sure she'll appreciate why I'm doing this. She needed to know her family, the reason she is here now.

Getting off the plane when we landed in Ohio was hard because I knew my daughter had questions and I was willing to answer them, now she was old enough.

"Mum, why are we here?" she looked up at me for a brief second. Her dark brown hair was shining in the sunlight; it was much like her fathers. I should not think about him right now.

"You're going to learn more about your family, Kenny and the reason why we fled to England."

I gripped her hand as we walked out of the airport.


	2. Chapter 2 - Old faces

**Chapter 2**

Rachel POV:

As I stepped through the doors of the local supermarket closest to my apartment in Lima, Ohio, I walked into someone. Kendall was with my dads, I had told them what had happened from the minute I quit NYADA to this point in my life. They struggled to understand why I did what I did but they had agreed to take their only granddaughter for the day whilst I went shopping.

I was on Facebook on my phone, I wanted to see what was going on in England, when I felt a feminine but strong body collapse into mine. I looked up expecting to see a woman but it was shocking as to who was there. I saw my former best friend Kurt Hummel, still as stylish as when I last saw him.

"Kurt," He quickly looked up to me and his mouth dropped open. "Kurt Hummel, is that really you?"

"Well it's Kurt Hummel-Anderson now," He smiled and he took his left hand out from his pocket; he showed me is wedding band. His face then showed how angry he was. "what about you Miss Rachel Berry? You disappeared from NYADA. You scared us all to death. Nobody has seen you in 10 years."

"I know, I can e-explain." We both agreed that we would sit down and talk at his house but for now we're going to shop around like I had planned. Kurt had already done his shopping. We made small talk but I must admit, it was awkward.

I followed Kurt back to his home that he shared with Blaine, it was beautiful. He studied my face every once in a while, it was still a shock to see each other again. He had aged but still had that expensive look about him.

"Sit down, make yourself comfortable," I sat down on the well-used couch. "Would you like a drink? Tea, coffee, juice?"

"Er, coffee please if that's alright?"

"Coffee is fine, I'll be right back." As he walked off, I admired the room. There were loads of pictures on the wall. A picture of me and Finn stood out the most, it was of our high school graduation. We were so happy until he broke it off. The ache in my chest returned, I had to look away. I then saw a recent picture of Kurt and Blaine, they looked so happy. I wished my life had turned out as great as theirs.

Kurt walked in the room then and gave me a coffee cup and I instantly started sipping away, trying my bet to avoid the conversation that was ahead. He looked directly into my eyes and I knew that I had to tell him everything. How could I not? He was my best friend and I couldn't forgive myself for leaving.

I opened my mouth to start speaking but the words wouldn't come out, I couldn't speak. Why was this so hard?

The door opened then and a voice I hadn't heard for years travels through the room.

"Hey little bro, you in?"

*AN: Hey guys, I know that the chapters are short but I am working on making them a lot longer. It would be great if you guys could review, this is my first story and need advice. So what do you think is going to happen next, I'm taking in suggestions.*


End file.
